


Give and Take

by endlessdaydreaming



Series: Raining Rust (FrostIron Angsty One-Shots) [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, another product of a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessdaydreaming/pseuds/endlessdaydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For any other relationship to last, sometimes, one must help the other to forget. One must give his love, and the other must take. While both are each others’ drug, they will always have to give and take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to only be able to make short oneshots. Sigh.

Tony had a fondness for anything that could numb his mind, simply because mind-numbing led to incoherent thinking, and incoherent thinking led to forgotten emotions.

And Tony had a lot of things he wanted to forget.

Slumped by his bedroom wall, his carpet decorated by dozens of bottles, he took another swig of booze. The drink burned his throat, and sent wave after wave of nausea up to his head.

And he loved it.

He couldn’t think of anything else, couldn’t feel anything else, except for that falling emptiness. Falling, falling, falling, ever so slowly, pitch black and quiet – that was his peace.

And that was how Loki Laufeyson found Tony Stark. Drunk, incoherent, and his cheeks tear-stained. With a soft sigh, Loki ran a hand through his own hair as he regarded Tony’s slumped form.

“What would you do without me, Stark?” Loki muttered, more to himself, as he made his way to the intoxicated man, dodging the many bottles scattered on the floor.

“I would die,” Tony said clearly, sounding more sober than he was. His eyes trained on Loki; Loki, who would never leave him. Loki, who was always there for him. Loki, who was another effective mind-numbing drug.

Loki shook his head, kneeling in front of Tony. “You would die because of the booze, if nothing else,” he said. He pried the bottle out of Tony’s hands, and Tony gave it up without argument. Loki gracefully picked Tony up in his arms, without any effort at all, and carried him to his bed.

“Loki,” Tony muttered, burying his head in the crook of Loki’s neck, his arms pulling the god closer.

“Get some sleep, Stark,” Loki said simply, laying the wasted man on his bed, only to be dragged down on the bed as well.

“Stark, unhand me,” Loki said patiently, prying Tony’s arms from his neck. This time, Tony didn’t budge.

“No. Be my drug tonight,” Tony slurred, breathing onto Loki’s ear.

Loki suppressed a shudder as he continued yanking on Tony’s arms carefully, being careful not to use his god-like strength on the mortal. “No, Tony. I will not be your plaything tonight.”

“Please,” Tony whined, tightening his grip.

“No. I refuse to become a mortal’s toy, something to be used and then disposed of the next day,” Loki said bitterly, his patience running low.

“You’re not a toy, you’re my drug,” Tony said simply, his fingers entangling themselves in Loki’s hair. He nipped on Loki’s ear, and Loki closed his eyes to hold down a moan.

“Stark, stop. You will regret this in the morning,” Loki told him. Just like you regretted the last time.

“Please. Stay with me,” Tony said, his tone changing from playful to broken. His voice cracked, and Loki could feel Tony’s tears on his neck. “Please make me forget. Make me forget.”

And Loki couldn’t hold it anymore. Even if Tony would wake up and tell him, “Let’s forget this happened” tomorrow morning, he would stay tonight. He would stay, and he would help Tony forget.

He never did have the humanity to resist Tony. Even if Tony kept calling him his drug, it was more like the other way around. It was Tony who was Loki’s drug. So mortal, so forbidden, but so beautiful. Even like this, drunk and incoherent, his hair all over the place, his eyes glazed over, his clothes probably a few days old, he was beautiful. His thoughts, his heart, his soul, his body – Loki wanted it all. He wanted it, but he was never allowed to have it. Only on nights like these could he have it, and for gods’ sakes, he would be an asshole and take advantage of the moment.

“Loki,” Tony called, pulling Loki in closer. “Please.”

Without another heartbeat, Loki pressed his lips against Tony’s, his cold ones melting against Tony’s heat. It wasn’t soft, but rough - rough, and animalistic, and hard. Simply because that was how Tony liked it, and it was the best way to take Tony out of this world, out of the world of reality, for only just a bit.

It was the best way to put reality on pause.

~.o.~

Loki can’t say that he didn’t expect it. Because he did.

And so, when he woke up to Tony’s sitting form the next morning, his hand on his face, he knew what was coming.

“Let’s…forget last night happened,” Tony said through his hand.

Loki didn’t know why, but something in him snapped. He sat up and pushed Tony down on the bed with god-like speed, pinning him down roughly. His eyes glowed blue-green, his long dark hair cascading around them like a curtain. Tony’s storm gray eyes blinked back up at him in slight surprise and slight pain.

“Loki, my wrists-”

Loki gripped his wrists tighter, in warning, his eyes telling Tony to shut up. “Stark, I will not be played a fool again.”

“What are you-”

“Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me a…dozen times, then I must really be a fool,” Loki snarled. “I do not know why I bother loving an idiotic human as yourself.”

Tony blinked at him, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Whenever you call on me, I am there. Whenever you need me, I stay. But after I am of use to you, you dispose of me like a child’s toy, like I am not worth anything if you are sober,” Loki accused, his eyes stinging with anger.

Anger and tears.

“I feel like a fool, Anthony Stark! You’ve been playing me for a fool, and I let you. No matter how many times, I let you,” Loki shouted, his voice cracking. “Once again, you remind me how nobody ever wants me, how I am never good enough, how-”

Tony’s lips crashes with Loki, his hands pulling the god in, his mouth breathing the god’s soul.

“‘M sorry,” Tony mutters as he kisses Loki’s tears away, his own eyes blurring with tears as well. “I’m sorry.”

Loki rests his forehead on Tony’s, letting Tony’s kisses soothe him and calm him down. “Make me forget,” he tells Tony.

Both Tony and Loki loved to take. They took, and took, but never gave. And it was only when they found each other, that the both learned how to give and take, and that for any other relationship to last, sometimes, one must help the other to forget. One must give his love; and the other must take, and while both are each others’ drug, they will always have to give and take.


End file.
